fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
School of the Sounding Tide
In which Knave needs to find his manga, Kanda still hates Knave, Lancelot has a necklace (!), and Frank is Frank. Oh, and Rikuto and Elise are there two (though Elise hasn't lost anything). 1st Period: The Lost Toys "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Knave's voice came into the air, blasting through any open windows and into the unfortunate ears of any other members of the boy and girl dormitories. Many of the students found themselves looking out towards the sound, wanting to hear what exactly was going on. The noise woke up Rikuto an hour early than he expected as he groaned and threw the covers off his bed, "Ugh man, that stupid ass woke me up, what's he doing this early in the morning??" He asked himself before going to get dressed as he entered the shower and bathed. After getting all of his normal clothes on, Rikuto went to his bag to find his special bandana, only to find it missing from it's normal spot, making him very angry as he took in a deep breath and blasted a hole in his window. "Whoever did this is going to pay...." He told himself as he grabbed his bag and headed to an emergency announcement that the Head-Master announced over the intercom. Kanda was sound asleep til his door got opened, he then chased him away but noticed his weapons were missing and the slip his previous master had used to get him into the school was gone "Oh dear I am in a pickle." Kanda then preceded to put on his clothes and on his way out ran directly into Frank and was going full speed into him. Frank woke up and got a shower and washed up , as usual he dressed in his armor clothing and his shirt. He remembered to have a wonderful dream, which got interrupted but a massive shout one minute before is alarm clock was able to turn on. "What the hell?, someone woke up before me, its 4am" Having in mind that dream he opened a safe to check his diary, it was missing. "Someone will severely pay for this!!!" Frank got angry releasing a purple aura around him and almost cried internally releasing what was on the diary, which could devastate him by embarrassment. He ran off of his room and met Kanda on the way " Its seems like we got a theft here" He panicked saying to him. Grumbling about the loud noises, Lancelot was probably lucky that he had made sure that his room, while not entirely soundproof, was pretty good protected to sounds from the outside. Finishing dressing up while still feeling a bit groggy, he absently searched for his necklace on his desk before actually looking at it when he didn't feel anything. "Thief" While uttering that single word, his entire room froze to the point that it was pure ice with icicles sticking out while he dissolved in a snowstorm and showed up again at the meeting that the head-master announced while diamond dust was on the ground where he showed up. A young girl is seen sleeping when a loud scream is heard echoing throughout the school. After the noise stopped, she opened her eyes, then sat up slowly. "Tabernac!" She whispered under her breath. "Whoever it was that awoke me shall surely pay." She said coldly before getting ready for the day. Knave sneezed slightly, rubbing his nose. "Ach, that Kanda-baka probably got some germs on me..." he said, before turning sadly back to the vacant spot on his dresser where his manga backups had once been. "It's over... any chance of happiness this school had for me is gone.." He slouched slowly out of the room, just in time to run into Elise. "My scarf, my scarf, where is it?" Elise whispered frantically, before glancing up and seeing Knave. "Ah-hah! It WAS you, wasn't it?!" "No, wait-what?!" Knave gasped quickly, as her fist headed towards his face, "what are you talking about-" The fist made contact, causing a small shockwave to fill the school's hallways. "Hey you two, knock it off" A voice said as Elise looked over to see Rikuto and the other students he and Elise met as they walked up to him. "I'm pretty sure Knave didn't steal your stuff, I can't smell anything of your's coming from him so knock it off before you get all of us in trouble" He said looking at her with a grin. Category:Fairy Tail: Dust Category:Zeon1 Category:Xz791 Category:Phantombeast Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Franek12354 Category:SuBash